Visualizing and presenting data in a computer system can be a difficult task, especially when disparate data may be displayed. In many cases, data may have relationships between entities, which can make displaying related entities somewhat more complicated, especially when some entities have no express relationships to other entities.
Relationships can be expressed in many ways, including positive relationships, where two entities may be closely related, and negative relationships where two entities may be opposed to each other. Some relationships may be very strong, while other relationships may be categorized as weak.